Ritsu's Commands
by Mccorkle
Summary: In college, the band gets together for a study night. Ritsu has other ideas, it's just a matter of convincing the others to go along with them. Whole band smut.


Ritsu watched her friends in the apartment she shared with Mio. Mugi, Yui, and Azusa were all over for what they thought was a study session. Ritsu had made other plans though. Between classes, homework, and a couple part time jobs, it wasn't very often all five members of Ho-kago Tea Time could get together. Ritsu knew she had to take advantage of this chance- and her friends.

Mio was setting snacks and tea out on the low coffee table as the others arranged themselves around it. The couch had been pushed back a couple of feet to accommodate everyone. After everyone was settled in Ritsu joined them, though she didn't open any books. She knew it wouldn't take long for someone to notice and ask her about it.

Mio was the first, and she gave a long-suffering sigh before speaking up. "Why aren't you studying?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mio." Ritsu said in her best salesman voice. "But before I answer, let me ask you a question. When was the last time we were all together like this?"

Everyone was paying attention to their conversation. Mio sighed again. "I don't know, a couple of months ago. Now that me, Mugi, and Azusa are working it's harder to get us all together."

Ritsu grinned. She couldn't have scripted a better response herself. "Exactly. You're exactly right. One more question then; why are we wasting our time together studying? We could be doing something much more fun." She took a quick glance around the table. Mugi seemed to know where she was going with this, and she was already grinning. Yui was interested as well, though she probably had something a little more... innocent in mind. Azusa on the other hand looked almost as resigned as Mio did.

"Ritsu, midterms are only a week away. We have to study. Don't you want to graduate with the rest of us? Or are you planning on graduating with Azusa?"

Ritsu waved away Mio's concerns. "A week is plenty of time to study. And besides, it'd be hard to get any studying done anyway, what with all the stress we've been under. You know what's a great stress reliever?"

"Ritsu no. We are not-" Mio blushed. She still had trouble with talking about what the five of them sometimes got up to. "We are not... doing _that_ tonight."

Ritsu saw Yui light up- she had finally caught on.

"I'm pretty stressed out, Mio, I think I could use some fun," Yui said with a giggle.

"Yui, no offense, but you need to study the most. What was the grade you got on your last test?"

"No comment!"

"Mio, Mio!" Ritsu yelled. "When was the last time you had sex with any of us?" Mio sputtered but didn't answer. Ritsu continued. "We did it a couple weeks ago, but what about Mugi? Or Azusa?" Ritsu moved to Yui and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Or Yui? Look at this sad face. You've been neglecting everyone Mio."

Mio's tone turned defensive. "I have not! We've all just been busy. There'll be plenty of time for that after midterms, during our break."

"With all five of us? What if someone has work?"

Before Mio could respond, Mugi spoke up. "I think I have an idea. We'd all have to agree to it though."

Mio looked suspicious, but Ritsu encouraged Mugi to go on before she could say anything.

"Well, we have... um, we do _it_ tonight. But Ritsu has to do anything any of us tells her to do."

"Oh." Mio looked intrigued.

"Eh? No way, I'm not doing that," Ritsu said.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, but it might be the only way to get Mio to agree."

"But why should it be me who has to do whatever you guys say?"

"Because you're always telling us what to do, Ritsu-senpai. It's only fair that we get to turn things around every once in a while," Azusa said. Beside her Yui was nodding fervently.

"That's because I'm the president."

"We've never had anyone to order around before," Yui said, ignoring Ritsu. "It'll be fun! I say we do it."

"Me too," Azusa said.

"It was my idea, I'm in."

Ritsu looked to Mio, unsure what she wanted the other girl to say. On the one hand she really did want everyone to be able to have fun, but on the other she wasn't sure about the whole 'taking orders' thing. The taller girl was biting her lip, still considering.

"Studying is very important." She turned towards Ritsu and her eyes took on a heated look. "But I can't pass up an opportunity like this. I'm in. How about you, Ritsu?"

Ritsu felt her face contort as she considered her options. Both certainly had their downsides, but only one had a discernible upside. She hung her head resignedly.

"I'll do it," she said. She heard Mugi and Yui cheer, and looked up in time to see a smirk forming on Mio's face.

"Alright, then what's first?" Azusa asked. The others stopped to consider for a moment.

"Well, why don't we set the mood?" Yui asked. "We should have her strip!"

Mugi gasped. "I have to go get some cash!"

Mio laughed, and said, "I don't think that'll be necessary. Come on, let's move the table and move to the couch so Ritsu can have a stage."

Ritsu grimaced. Things were looking worse than she had thought they would. What did she know about stripping?

By the time the table was moved and the others were ready, Ritsu was still nervous.

"Remember, you guys asked for this, so when it's terrible you'll only have yourselves to blame."

"Yeah yeah, start the show already!" Yui said. She was really getting into it.

"Ah, I have some music I can play," Mio said. Ritsu felt her face heat up.

When the beat started Ritsu swallowed her pride and started moving. She wasn't much of a dancer, but moving her hips side to side was probably enough, and she was a drummer- staying on beat should be simple. However, once the other girls started to whistle and cheer she lost her concentration. A hot blush covered her cheeks as she tried to find a steady rhythm , but when she couldn't settle into one she decided to just get on with it. Her hands grasped the hem of her shirt and she lifted it off and threw it on the ground.

"Boo! We wanted a show!" Yui yelled out.

"Eh? What else do you want me to do?"

"You were supposed to swing your shirt above your head then throw it into the crowd," Mugi said.

Ritsu picked up her shirt, gave it a quick twirl, and threw it at Mugi's face. When the other girl moved the shirt, she had a big grin on her face.

"This is mine now," she said. Ritsu rolled her eyes.

"Turn around to do your jeans," Mio said.

Ritsu frowned and grumbled, but complied. With her back to the others she started moving again. She undid the button to her jeans and shimmied her way out of them. She heard a wolf whistle behind her and felt her blush spread from her face down her shoulders.

"Ritsu, look over your shoulder," Mio said.

She turned her head to look behind her and saw her friends staring hard at her. Their eyes roved over her figure and Ritsu felt uncharacteristically self-conscious. She glanced down at her underwear and wondered what her friends thought of them, if they were sexy enough. She doubted it; her bra was plain blue, no fancy frills or lace, and she wore matching blue boy shorts as well. Not exactly what she'd call seductive.

She mentally shook herself and quickly bent down to grab her jeans and throw those at her friends as well. This time she managed to hit Yui, who let out a muffled exclamation. Before she could feel too smug about her aim Azusa spoke up.

"Don't forget about the rest of it."

Ritsu looked down at herself again. She had been naked around her friends plenty, but never had she been on display like this.

"Go on," Mugi said quietly.

Ritsu looked up at her friends. Their expressions had changed since she had started, going from amused to heated. Mio was biting her lip and was squirming in her seat. She saw Yui's hands rubbing Azusa's and Mugi's legs. Ritsu licked her own lips. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea.

She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, but held it to her chest with her other hand. She turned her back to her friends again and shrugged the straps off. She looked back over her shoulder at her friends' expectant faces and grinned. Even if she was being told what to do, she could still tease her friends. She laughed at the thought and tossed her bra over her shoulder. Yui jumped up and caught it.

Ritsu turned around and lowered her arms. Her friends leered at her, but she didn't feel self-conscious this time. They didn't seem to care about what she was wearing, but rather what was underneath it. And they liked what they saw.

She put her hands at the waistband of her boy shorts. Mio and Mugi were each staring avidly at her crotch, waiting for the big reveal. Azusa's eyes were closed as she was felt up by Yui, who was splitting her attention between the girl next to her and Ritsu's show. Ritsu started pushing her underwear down her legs and Yui whispered in Azusa's ear to get her to open her eyes to watch the last piece of clothing come off.

When Ritsu stood up she was completely naked. The girls on the couch stared for a few moments before Mio ordered her over to them. As she got closer she saw a mischievous look on Yui's face.

"Ritsu, take off Mio's clothes!" the airhead said.

"W-wait, Ritsu, don't take my clothes off," Mio said.

"Eh, she has to listen to me," Yui said.

"She has to listen to all of us," Mio retorted.

"I say take off Mio's clothes," Mugi said. Azusa was nodding as well.

"Looks like they've spoken," Ritsu said. She grinned before diving at the taller girl and tugging at her clothes. She could hear a squeak and muffled protests from Azusa as Yui stripped her too.

"I can do it myself, Yui-senpai," Azusa said when the older girl was done.

"But this is so much more fun," Yui said.

"And fun to watch," Mugi said. She was already naked.

"When did that happen?" Yui asked. Mugi only smiled in response.

"Yui's turn," Mio said. After being forcefully stripped, she sounded like she wanted to spread the joy. "Ritsu, get her."

"Aye aye, captain."

Ritsu made quick work of Yui's clothes. The other girl giggled the entire time she was being stripped. When Ritsu was done, she found herself kneeling in front of her four very naked, very beautiful friends. She slowly moved her head side to side, taking in every detail. Her mouth began to water.

"I know that look," Mio said. "Why don't you get started, Ritsu."

Ritsu didn't need any more prompting and moved forward between Yui's legs. She loved giving oral; the smell, the taste, the noises she could draw out of her friends- she loved every aspect. And she was good at it. She knew when to use more or less pressure, when to go faster, or slow down to tease, when to add a finger or two. It was incredibly satisfying bringing one her bandmates to orgasm.

Ritsu started with slow licks with the flat of her tongue. Yui was already excited, so Ritsu wasted no time adding a finger. She was rewarded with a moan.

"I'll be right back, I have have to get something," Mugi said.

Ritsu continued at a steady pace. Yui was warm and tight, and she squeezed down whenever Ritsu pushed into her. When Ritsu looked up she saw Yui biting her lip with her eyes closed. She glanced over to see what Mio and Azusa were up to. They were both facing Yui, and Mio's arms were around the younger girl, her hands busy in Azusa's lap. The short girl was flushed and breathing heavily. Suddenly Mio's eyes grew wide.

"What is that?" she asked incredulously.

Ritsu followed her eyes and stopped her ministrations. Yui groaned and asked why she had stopped. Ritsu could only point. Mugi had returned, and in her hands was a... contraption. A six inch long chunk of pink plastic attached to various pieces of nylon, arranged in loops.

"It's a strap-on," Mugi said, matter-of-factly.

"I... I can see that," Mio said. "Um, what were you going to do with it?"

"Well, I thought we'd have Ritsu wear it."

The girls all turned towards Ritsu and stared at her, contemplative.

"Let's do it," Mio said.

"Eh? I can't wear that thing," Ritsu said.

"Ritsu-senpai, you agreed to do whatever we said."

"Yep," Yui said. She went to Mugi and took the strap-on from the other girl's hands and brought it to her face for inspection. Satisfied, she turned back and tossed it to Ritsu. "So hurry up and put it on."

Ritsu caught it awkwardly and turned it over a couple of times in her hands. She looked around at everyone. They were all looking back, waiting expectantly. She sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice in this, and stood up. After some finagling and awkward stretching she was strapped in, and her blush was back, brighter than ever.

"Oooh it looks good on you Ritsu!" She heard Yui say. Ritsu wasn't so sure. When she looked down the thing was just kind of... there, sticking out grotesquely. She frowned at it.

"Who should go first?" Azusa asked.

"Well, it's Mugi's, she should be the first to, um, go," Mio said. Ritsu was glad she wasn't the only one feeling a little awkward about this thing.

Mugi called her name. When Ritsu looked at her, she saw the other girl's head was angled down and her face was almost as red as Ritsu's.

"I was thinking, um, we could..." she trailed off. "Um, I'll show you." The blond knelt down and put her hands on the floor.

"Like this," she said.

"Ooh, that's a nice position Mugi," Yui said.

Ritsu licked her lips before kneeling down behind the other girl. She lined up the hunk of plastic when a thought struck her.

"Mugi, is this going to, uh, be okay?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Mugi's voice was low and unsteady.

"Will it go in all right?"

"Take it slow at first. I think you'll know what to do."

What did that mean? While Ritsu pondered her own question, Yui plopped down next to them and rubbed Mugi's behind. Azusa slowly knelt down on Mugi's other side, and Ritsu felt Mio's hands and chin on her shoulders. They were all eager to see what was about to happen.

Ritsu grasped the dildo and reached out with her other hand to caress Mugi's pussy and found her already wet. She could work with that.

She moved forward until the head of the strap-on was touching Mugi. She rubbed it up and down, trying to get it as wet as possible before slowly pushing it in. Ritsu heard Mugi moan as inch by inch the strapo-on disappeared inside of her. When it was about halfway in she paused to make sure Mugi was okay, but the blonde assured her she was, and encouraged her to keep going. She did, and Ritsu soon found her hips flush against Mugi.

Their audience ooh'ed at the sight of the two girls. Ritsu tried to tune them out as she adjusted her stance a little wider to be more comfortable. With each movement Mugi hmm'ed and squirmed. Ritsu had almost forgotten that whenever she moved, they would be translated into the toy inside Mugi.

"You can start now," Mugi said.

"Start what?" Ritsu asked.

She couldn't see Mugi's face, but she could tell the other girl was embarrassed about what she was going to say.

"You can start f-fucking me."

Yui giggled besides the blonde. "That sounds so naughty."

Ritsu agreed, and found it pretty hot that Mugi had used such bad language. It certainly wasn't like the other girl. She must have really been enjoying herself to let go like that.

Ritsu pulled about halfway out before moving in again. She wanted to make sure she had the proper form and that everything would go smoothly. Once she was satisfied, she started moving her hips forward and back. She watched the piece of plastic slide in and out of her friend and listened to the noises she was making. Over the sound of flesh hitting flesh she could hear the other girl moaning and puffing in time with her thrusts.

Beside her, Yui was obviously rubbing herself as she stared at the two of them. Azusa on the other side of her was being a little more subtle, but the scene before the younger girl was affecting her as well. Ritsu felt one of Mio's hands gripping her shoulder tightly. She could guess what the other was up to.

"Harder," Mugi said. Her voice was breathy, erotic to Ritsu's ears. She obliged the other girl's order and rammed into her harder. Mugi responded with heady moans, and Yui moved forward and started caressing the blonde. Azusa followed suit, and the two girls began running their hands up and down Mugi's body, teasing and stimulating the kneeling girl.

Ritsu traced the length of Mugi's back with her eyes. She was fascinated by the shifting muscles underneath the other girl's smooth skin. They tensed and relaxed in unison with Yui's and Azusa's ministrations. She watched them when the other girl lifted her head and arched her back after one of the other girls reached around and started to play with her breasts.

Mugi's breathing came faster and faster under the ministrations of the three girls. Her pants began to take form, and soon she was repeating Ritsu's name over and over. Ritsu decided she liked the sound of her name being gasped out like that.

When Mugi came she came loudly, Ritsu's name on her lips. Ritsu slowed and settled to a stop as the other girl shuddered and shook around the strap-on. When Ritsu pulled out Mugi moaned again and laid down on her stomach before rolling onto her back. She opened her arms to Ritsu.

"Come here," she said.

Ritsu moved forward and hovered over the other girl for a moment. Mugi's bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat and she had a very satisfied look on her face. Ritsu closed the gap between them and explored Mugi's mouth thoroughly.

"That looked like so much fun," Yui said. "Do me next!"

Ritsu heard Yui flop onto the ground followed by an exclamation from Azusa.

"Geeze Yui-senpai, have a little decency."

Ritsu broke her kiss with Mugi to see what was going on. Behind her, Yui had positioned herself on her back with her feet on the ground, and had spread her knees wide, putting herself on display for the rest of them to see.

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before, Azu-nyan," Yui said with a suggestive grin.

Mio shoved one of her knees and said, "Still, you should have some decency."

Yui smiled wider before turning her head towards Ritsu. "Come on, get that thing over here. Watching you and Mugi got me all fired up."

Ritsu glanced down at Mugi, who was licking her lips in anticipation. She shrugged and moved over to Yui.

"You should sit on a pillow," Mugi said. "It's supposed to feel better."

"Oh, you've been doing some research I see," Mio said. Mugi blushed and nodded. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

A pillow was placed under Yui, and she and Ritsu lined up with each other. Yui had her elbows on the ground, holding herself up, so she could see better. Ritsu moved forward. She wasn't worried about Yui being ready; she still had the taste of the other girl on her tongue after all.

This time when she pushed into a friend she got to see the other girl's face, to watch her reactions. Yui's eyes were closed, but when Ritsu made it all the way in they opened, and stared up at her. Yui's bottom lip was between her teeth, and she seemed to be holding back a moan. Ritsu growled and gave her one hard pump to force it out of her.

"Ahh, this is pretty nice," Yui said. Her voice had an edge of lust to it, and Ritsu found herself wondering if she had discovered a new favorite aspect to having sex with her bandmates. She startled at a hand on her shoulder.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mio breathed in her ear.

Ritsu shuddered but set to work. She grabbed on to Yui's hips for leverage and began to rock back and forth in the other girl. She looked down to where they were connected and watched as every time she pulled back, Yui's pussy seemed to be trying to pull the toy back in.

Suddenly a hand entered her field of vision as Mio reached around her to touch Yui. Ritsu watched as nimble fingers curled and raked through fine hair, before finding Yui's clit and giving it a couple of quick rubs. Yui responded with a moan that was quickly muffled. Ritsu looked up to see Azusa kissing Yui deeply, both hands on the older girl's face.

Ritsu kept a steady rhythm pumping in and out while Mio matched her pace on Yui's clit.. There was another moan from Yui as Azusa moved down to kiss Yui's neck and chest. The younger girl continued placing kisses everywhere she could reach while Ritsu and Mio continued their work. It wasn't long before it became too much for Yui.

"I'm gonna come!" she yelled out. Her hands grasped the air, looking for something to steady herself. Her hips lifted off the pillow and her thighs tensed around Ritsu. Her head was pressed into the floor as she arched her back and came. Ritsu watched as the other girl closed her eyes and released a high-pitched, breathy 'ah.'

After a few still moments, Yui relaxed and lowered her butt back to the ground. Her hands opened and came to rest on her stomach and she opened her eyes. She met Ritsu's gaze and giggled.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

Ritsu pulled back and Yui's body shuddered again.

"Glad you thought so," Ritsu said. "I'm pretty good with this thing after all."

"Don't go getting a big head just yet," Mio said.

"Ah, that looks delicious," Mugi said. After her own orgasm she had laid back to recover and watch, but now she crawled forward to get closer to the action.

"Ritsu, stand up," she said.

"Eh? Okay."

Mugi's kneeling position left her face-to-strap-on, and she darted forward and took the tip of it into her mouth. Ritsu stuttered out her name, surprised by the sudden move. The other girls all gasped and murmured as well. Mugi moved her lips down the shaft of the toy, thoroughly cleaning it with her tongue. Ritsu groaned at the view she had; a pretty blonde head moving up and down on her... protrusion.

When she was done she pulled back, licked her lips, and smiled up at Ritsu.

"What a tasty treat." She turned to the others. "So who's next? Mio, or Azusa?"

Mio closed her gaping mouth to speak. "A-azusa can go next."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I have something in mind," Mio said.

"Hehehe, I'm okay with that," Ritsu said. She wiggled her fingers and stalked towards Azusa.

"Wait! Stop right there," Azusa said. Ritsu frowned, but did as she was told.

"Come on Azusa, you'll like it," Yui said from the floor.

"Maybe. But I don't trust Ritsu-senpai," Azusa said.

"Come on, don't worry so much, it'll be fun," Yui persisted.

Azusa looked concerned for a few moments while the others waited. Eventually she snapped her fingers. "Ah, I got it. Ritsu-senpai, lay down on the floor. Flat on your back," Azusa said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Oh just do it," Mio said.

Ritsu grumbled a little more, but complied. Azusa took a deep breath and knelt down. She crawled forward until she was over the strap-on. All eyes were on her as she reached down and grasped the toy and slowly lowered herself down. She gasped as the toy entered her, and paused to collect herself.

"It- it feels bigger than it looks," she said.

No one responded- they were all captivated by the sight before them. Ritsu felt that she had the best view, with Azusa facing her and her body in full view. She was still the shortest of the group, with small breasts and only slight curves. Ritsu's eyes wandered down to where Azusa was slowly sinking down and noticed that the other girl was shaved bare. She wasn't sure if it was her preference or Yui's, but either way it seemed to fit the younger girl's image.

When Azusa finally settled completely onto the toy she let out a short 'aah.' Mio and Mugi moved behind her, and murmured encouraging words. Then Yui piped up from her spot on the floor, "It'll feel better when you start moving."

Azusa nodded and slowly lifted herself up. She let out a shuddering breath on the way back down. She lifted herself up again, a little quicker this time, and lowered back down. She shifted her hips into a better position and closed her eyes in pleasure. Her movement turned into a steady pace, bouncing up and down in Ritsu's lap. Ritsu couldn't help herself from touching the Azusa, so she let her hands snake their way up and grasp her hips.

Mio's head rested at the crook of Azusa's neck. Her lips pressed into the younger girl's skin over and over, traveling down to her shoulder, and up to her earlobe. She bit it lightly, drawing a moan from Azusa.

Meanwhile Mugi's hands were caressing Azusa's sides. They ran from her ribs down to Ritsu's hands and back up, stopping briefly to cup her breasts. She played with her small chest, fondling and lightly pulling her nipples, drawing more noises from Azusa.

Azusa continued to bounce for a few more minutes. Ritsu kept her eyes on the toy as it disappeared again and again into the young girl's pussy. It was hypnotic, the way it split Azusa's lips, each time coming out more white as Azusa's wetness was whipped up by the constant motion. Ritsu started to thrust, pushing her hips up in time with the other girl's pace. Yui's head popped into her field of vision, surprising her.

"Oooh, she looks so pretty, doesn't she Ritsu?" Yui said.

Ritsu grunted in agreement.

Yui licked her lips, and her eyes lit up. Ritsu recognized it as her 'I've got a great idea' look. She moved next to them, and gave Azusa a solid slap on the behind. Azusa yelped and her hips jerked forward. She gasped and stopped moving.

"Azusa?" Ritsu asked.

Yui giggled. "I think she just felt something amazing," she said.

Mio whispered into the younger girl's ear, and Azusa started to move. She started bouncing again, but each time she came down, she rolled her hips forward as well. Mugi and Mio resumed their work, kissing and fondling the younger girl. Yui contented herself with resting her head on Ritsu's stomach, watching Azusa and the toy intensly.

Soon Azusa started to gasp. She moved faster and faster, until she came hard, and loudly. She fell forward, just catching herself with her arms to avoid crushing Yui's head with her torso. Yui 'eeped', and moved out of the way just before Azusa's arms gave out. Warm puffs of air hit Ritsu's neck, and she brought her arms up to surround the tired girl above her.

As she held Azusa, she thought about all the things Mugi had done for their group, all the things she had gotten for them. This new toy was quickly turning into her favorite.

The others stood above them, waiting quietly before Yui ran out of patience.

"Azusa!" she called out, before dragging her off Ritsu.

"Yui-senpai, wait, I'm tired."

"I know, but now it's Mio's turn," Yui said excitedly. Azusa perked up a little at that, and managed to get into a sitting position. Yui plopped onto the ground and pulled Azusa back to her chest, affording them a good view of Ritsu. Mugi demurely joined them on the floor, settling shoulder to shoulder with Yui.

Ritsu was left looking up at a very naked Mio. Ritsu felt her fingers moving on their own. Mio who was quickly turning red under all the attention she was getting. She quickly knelt down on the other side of Ritsu, trying her best to hide behind her supine form. Ritsu sat up. She couldn't wait to get this thing in Mio.

"Come here," she said, and pulled Mio into a rough kiss.

Mio groaned at first, before pushing Ritsu away.

"That's not how it works tonight," she said. "Tonight, you have to listen to us."

Ritsu almost rolled her eyes. She didn't know what Mio was thinking; there was pretty much only one thing left to do. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Take it off."

"Huh?" Ritsu was surprised. She thought that since everyone else had done it, she and Mio would, well...

"What do you mean," Mugi asked, "don't you want to give it a try?"

Mio glanced at the toy, and Ritsu didn't miss the half-curious, half-lustful look that crossed her face, but she remained resolute, and shook her head.

"Boo, I want to see Mio get fucked!" Yui yelled.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa exclaimed.

"What, don't you want to see it too?"

"Well, yeah," Azusa said. "But you don't have to put it like that."

Yui giggled. "But it's more fun that way."

"Regardless," Mio said, cutting across the budding argument, "I have something else I think you guys'll like anyway."

Yui stuck out her tongue. Mio paused, before looking down, abashed. "Besides, there's always later," she said. "Now take it of, Ritsu."

Yui cheered as Ritsu worked her way out of the strap-on. She felt a little disappointed, but Mio had a point; they had a long night ahead of them.

"Sit down and face them," Mio said. Ritsu complied.

"I'm sure you're all fired up now, but you haven't had much to alleviate your own need." Mio's voice was close to her ear. Ritsu gulped at the sound of it, the huskiness of it. And she was right; Ritsu was feeling a little horny, considering she had given three of her friends orgasms with none in return.

"I think I have an idea that will help," Mio said, even closer than before. "Touch yourself."

Ritsu took a deep breath. It was odd, taking orders like this from Mio. Normally she could argue back, or annoy the other girl but now... well, it was odd. Odd, but not unpleasant.

She moved her hand down and started rubbing slowly. She figured she wouldn't last long, turned on as she was. She closed her eyes and settled into a rhythm.

"That's it," Mio said. Ritsu felt hands on her shoulders pulling her back to the ground. She was flat on her back again, facing her friends, rubbing herself for them all to see. And she didn't mind one bit.

"A little faster, Ritsu," Mio said. Ritsu moved her hand faster.

"Aren't your breasts a little lonely?" Mio asked. Even though it wasn't a command, Ritsu knew it wouldn't be worth the hassle to point out. Her other hand came out to play with one of her nipples. They usually weren't very sensitive, but under the right conditions could add a lot of pleasure to certain activities.

"That's good," Mio said. Her voice had moved, but Ritsu didn't bother to open her eyes to see where the other girl had moved to. She was feeling too good.

So it was a surprise when Mio grabbed her hand and moved it away from its work, to replace it with her mouth. Ritsu gasped as Mio's tongue licked the length of her pussy before pushing between her folds as deep as it could go. Her eyes shot open to see mouthwatering, pretty pinkness above her. She tried to focus through the haze of pleasure Mio was giving her, and reached up and pulled Mio's bottom half down, so her mouth could explore Mio's pussy. She buried her nose in wet, velvety warmth, and circled her tongue around Mio's clit. She heard and felt an appreciative groan from Mio, and couldn't help responding with a moan of her own.

Mio pushed a finger into her and upped her tempo. Ritsu's mind filled with pleasure, and she couldn't focus on anything. All she could do was maintain her hold on Mio's butt, keep her tongue moving, and hope it was enough to get Mio off. Mio added another finger next to the first, and started to move faster again.

Electricity shot from her own little nub to the top of her head and back again, filling her body with heat. Everything that happened that night ran through her head, from her strip tease, to her friends in the throes of orgasm, to Mio, giving orders and fucking her with two fingers. Then there were no thoughts, just stars exploding across her vision, and intense pleasure filling her. Distantly she heard her own voice crying out, but it didn't matter to her as she felt the biggest orgasm she'd ever had charge through her. Her muscles tensed and relaxed randomly, and she writhed on the ground.

It was a few minutes before she felt up to moving on her own. Mio had moved from on top of her, to lying next to her. Mio's hands, the same ones that had helped give her such pleasure, slowly caressed her side. As she came down from her high, she opened her eyes. Mio was breathing hard, though not as hard as she was, and her hair was disheveled. It looked like she had been successful in making the other girl come as well.

"That was great," she croaked out. Mio giggled a little.

"Sounds like it, you can't even talk anymore."

"I'm serious, that was the best thing I've ever felt."

Mio smiled warmly at her. "Good. Glad I could help."

"How was yours?" Ritsu asked anxiously. She brought a hand up to stroke Mio's shoulder.

"Good," Mio hummed. "But I could tell you were a little distracted."

"Oi oi. I do the teasing around here."

Mio poked her nose. "Not tonight. Besides, it's good to shake things up every now and then."

Ritsu wasn't going to argue with that. Instead she basked in the afterglow, next to the girl she loved.

A commotion from the couch brought the two girls out of their reverie. They rolled over to see what was happening. Yui was struggling to stand in front of the couch. She had a leg hooked through an opening of the strap-on, an arm through another. Azusa and Mugi were laughing at Yui's predicament.

"Yui what... what are you doing?" Mio asked.

"Eh? Well, I thought, it looked like fun, but I'm having trouble figuring this out, and these two aren't being any help."

"Sorry Yui, it was just too funny," Mugi said. "Here, let me help."

Mugi moved over, and after a few adjustments, Yui stood proudly, arms akimbo, with the toy jutting out from her hips. She looked ridiculous. Ritsu and Mio looked at each other before dissolving into giggles.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Yui asked.

"Oh nothing," Mio said.

"Yeah, certainly not the way you look," Ritsu added. Yui stuck her tongue out at her.

Ritsu shook her head, but got up anyway. It had been a fun night so far, and it looked like things were about to get even more interesting.

"Alright," she said. "What do you have for me next?"


End file.
